stuffzfandomcom-20200214-history
Baragon
1960's Frankenstein VS Baragon Baragon, a dinosaur who survived mass extinction by embracing a subterranean environment and shifting its natural biorhythms to a nocturnal pattern, was a creature completely unknown to humankind until the mid-20th century. Attracted by the noise of an offshore oilrig, Baragon attacked the unsuspecting facility. The burrowing behemoth did not reveal himself again until he attacked Shirane, a small town in the Japanese countryside. Since both of Baragon's attacks were in the dead of night and his identity was not yet confirmed, these incidents were blamed on an escaped, heavily mutated humanoid known as Frankenstein. More disasters followed, and one morning when there was enough fog permeating the air for him to tolerate the sunlight, Baragon attacked a small farming community. The Japanese Self-Defense Force blamed Frankenstein once again for the terrifying event, but one witness from the oilrig disaster convinced three scientists that it was in fact another monster. As the scientists attempted to locate Frankenstein, an explosive was set off and an angry Baragon emerged from underground. Frankenstein arrived just in time, and the two monsters clashed. Baragon was ultimately forced to retreat. Desperate for food, Baragon spotted an evacuating village. Before he could make his move, Frankenstein caught up with him and the two monsters began to fight to the death! Frankenstein outsmarted and outmaneuvered Baragon, but Baragon's fiery breath gave birth to a raging forest fire. Frankenstein eventually choked his foe into submission, and the mighty dinosaur was no more. Unfortunately, shortly after the confrontation a large fissure opened beneath the two giants, sending them plummeting into the chasm below. Destroy All Monsters Contained in the zoological preserve known as Monsterland on Ogasawara Island, a smaller Baragon was found living amongst the island's inhabitants near the dawn of the new century. Unfortunately, the creature's relatively peaceful life was interrupted by the Kilaak alien invasion. Along with his fellow monsters, Baragon was sent to destroy the capital cities on Earth in order to enact the diabolical schemes of the invading extra terrestrials. In the ensuing chaos, the Earthlings managed to regain control of the monsters, and Baragon was ordered to destroy the Kilaak base near Mount Fuji. He merely watched, however, as Godzilla, Minilla, Rodan, Gorosaurus, Anguirus, Kumonga and Mothra were dominating the fight against the newly arrived King Ghidorah. Following the Kilaaks' permanent defeat, Baragon returned to Monsterland, where he lived out the rest of his days in peace. 2001 The restless, forgotten spirits of the Japanese, the Americans, and the Asians who died in World War II had accumulated into a dinosaur that had been mutated by nuclear testing. This creature, named Godzilla, attacked Japan in 1954 but was subdued by a now unknown chemical compound. Almost fifty years later, rumors were emerging that the monster was returning, and something had to be done in order to prevent another catastrophe. The spirit of Hiyotoshi Isayama began to release the Guardian Monsters of Japan's ancient past in order to defend the nation from the approaching darkness. Baragon was the first monster released. The prodigious, burrowing creature first appeared near Mt. Myoko. Its dagger-like teeth shone brightly through the dust of a collapsing tunnel as the creature plowed through the Earth, producing quakes and tremors in its wake. Eventually, it emerged in Motosu and began to trample everything in its path. Accidentally mistaken for Godzilla, the garnet-hued gargoyle continued its advance through Gotenba near Mt. Fuji. Its shrill shriek distorted the air as it forged ahead to rendezvous with a yet unseen entity. Meanwhile in Shizuoka, a titanic colossus broke the surf. Godzilla lumbered through the urban sprawl, laying waste to everything it touched. It was determined that an all-out assault on Godzilla was Baragon's ultimate objective, and the two monstrous beasts soon faced one another. Roars were exchanged, and Baragon suddenly disappeared underground! The burrowing behemoth scraped and clawed its way through the soil. The loosened ground failed to sustain Godzilla's weight, and it was sent smashing into the ground below. Baragon then reappeared and lunged at Godzilla. It sank its teeth into the towering reptile's forearm, but Godzilla managed to send Baragon soaring. Intense physical blows followed as Baragon attempted for dear life to climb away from the savage monster. It gained high enough ground, and lunged once more. Godzilla, however, was prepared this time. A swing of its tail sent the crimson creature crashing into a helicopter and plummeting to the Earth. Baragon rose once more and began to again climb to higher grounds. However, the spectral blue blaze of Godzilla's nuclear ray collapsed the base of the hill that Baragon was attempting to climb. Bewildered, the maroon monster's eyes widened as its fate became so undoubtedly clear. Godzilla released yet another ghastly beam, and Baragon was annihilated in a blazing conflagration. The once proud Guardian Monster was no more, and another would have to be awoken in its place... Category:Kaiju